Taking A Chance
by MurasakiYasu
Summary: Neither of them have their hearts in the relationship, they just haven't realised it yet. InoSaku/SakuIno, NaruSasu/SasuNaru. Sequel to Hiding In Plain Sight and prequel to Filling The Void but is also stand alone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters or settings, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own any of the amazing songs featured/mentioned they are the property of their respective artists (see below). No copyright infringement is intended and I do not profit in any way from this story.

Summary: Neither of them have their hearts in the relationship, they just haven't realised it yet. InoSaku/SakuIno, NaruSasu/SasuNaru

A/N: This is the prequel of 'Filling The Void' and sequel of 'Hiding In Plain Sight'. I was originally going to write this as a whole story but since I have other full length ones on the go I decided against it. Instead it will be a series of one-shots.

Songs: The song they sing is What If We Could - Blue October(featured in Filling the Void)

Key: -0- = break in time or perpective

* * *

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh, "I don't know," she huffed throwing herself into Ino's bed and pulling the thick purple quilt right up to her nose. "We're going around in circles; whatever I do could so easily backfire. If only I could know for sure..."

"Your options are: a) Ask him or b) Set him up on a date," replied Ino, holding her hands out like a pair of scales and pretending to weight each option. "Personally I think the second choice would be much more entertaining."

"You want me to set Sasuke up on a date with a guy?"

"Or you bite the bullet and ask him straight out if he's gay."

"Either way he's likely to completely blow up at me."

Ino gave a noncommittal shrug, "You can't win everyone." She rolled over to look at Sakura lying beside her, a suddenly serious look on her face. "Out of curiosity," Ino began in a slightly forced casual tone, "What will you do if you're right, if he does like Naruto?"

Sakura opened her mouth and paused. "I... don't know yet."

"How do you really feel about Naruto?" probed Ino delicately.

"I... he's my best friend, as well as you of course," Ino nodded in agreement, "And... he's the best boyfriend a girl could wish for," she told the glow in the dark stars above them.

"Do you love him?" asked Ino tentatively.

"Of course," came her reply. "It's just difficult sometimes... to define between loving him as a friend and loving him... as more. Sometimes I just wonder, you know?"

Ino ignored the clutching pain in her chest; she knew exactly how difficult it was to define between friendship and love. "Are you... in love with him?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper now.

There was a long pause before Sakura replied in a slightly choked voice. "I... I guess so," she said as her emerald green eyes took on a glazed look that told Ino Sakura wasn't seeing the ceiling anymore.

Ino's imagination told her there was an uncertainty in Sakura's quiet answer and she was seized by an urge to verify it for herself. She lifted shaking fingers and brushed them against Sakura's cheek turning the girl's attention back to her. Sakura looked as though she'd forgotten Ino was there. Her deeply green eyes were over bright and stood out vividly from her delicate features; in them shone a strange light which Ino took as proof that her best friend was in love and currently also in pain.

Ino sighed deeply and removed her hand from Sakura's soft skin, "Of course you do," she said gently, turning over to hide the hurt she knew must show in her own eyes.

Ino's heart felt like it was breaking in two. A searing pain gripped at her chest as her eyes prickled and her cheeks burned. She didn't want to feel this way and didn't think she should. After all how long had Sakura been with Naruto? Too long in Ino's opinion, but definitely long enough for her to recover from the loss. Yet the pain never went away, only subsided to a dull ache that was ever ready to return and stab at her at times like this.

Love and pain, it seemed to Ino that she was not the only person feeling such conflicting emotions tonight. The difference was that Ino had become accustomed to such confusion. But Sakura who had been so comfy in her perfectly sweet relationship with Naruto was new to feeling such doubt and fear. After the band's latest gig Sakura had confided her doubts about Naruto's relationship with their lead singer, Sasuke. Of course Naruto would never do something so crude as to cheat on Sakura but there had been small changes in his demeanour since Sasuke had joined the band. Nothing major; just a tender look here, a slight blush there; things that were only obvious if you were looking for them and, since Sakura had first mentioned it, Ino had been looking for them. Trouble is, the sentiment seemed to be returned. Ino wasn't even sure if either of them had even noticed, Sasuke likely knew how he felt and also knew where he stood but Ino wouldn't be surprised if Naruto was suppressing any unwanted feelings towards the teenage heart throb that was Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino stiffened when Sakura gave a soft sigh. "But doesn't everyone deserve a chance at true love?"

Ino ignored the question. It was a nice idea, but she took her life as proof that not everyone got their chance whether they deserved it or not.

-0-

Sakura captured her tongue in her teeth with a gentle bite, the pink muscle flicking between her lips as she concentrated on the mess of wires lying before her. When the band's equipment was all finally connected she decided to find Ino so they could do the sound-check together. Tonight was a fairly big gig by the band's standards and they wanted everything to go perfectly. She located the fold in the stage curtain and looked around immediately spotting Naruto reclining on top of one of the equipment carriers, a magazine lying discarded in his lap.

Sakura opened her mouth but hesitated when she registered the look on his face; it was one of utter fascination and rapture. Curious as to what could possibly hold her boyfriend's attention so completely she followed his gaze and shrank back a little into the shadows. Leaning against the wall, in the shelter of several more equipment cases, sat Sasuke. Sakura felt a dull sinking feeling permeate her body. Sasuke didn't seem to have noticed Naruto watching him, or even Sakura for that matter; he had his knees drawn up to his chest and his eyes closed. The chunky headphones perched on his perfectly styled hair revealed that he was completely absorbed in his music.

'Either that or he's asleep,' mused Sakura.

She glanced back at her boyfriend and noticed the corners of his lips tilt upwards in a secret smile. A crushing jealousy sparked in Sakura's chest accompanied by anger that felt distinctly wrong at the same time as she believed it was justified. She backed away from the peaceful scene reminding herself that Naruto was doing nothing wrong, that he could be perfectly innocent and likely was. He was fond of Sasuke, everyone knew that, as much as they fought and argued it couldn't be denied that they had quickly become best friends as soon as Sasuke had agreed to join the band. Therefore it could just be a fond smile, perhaps Naruto didn't even realise how he looked at the beautiful Uchiha.

But the longer she watched the close friendship between the band's two most popular members the less she believed herself. Last week when she had told Ino about her doubts she had been seeking assurance that Naruto loved her. But her best friend had given her only the most logical suggestions and made her question her own love and now Sakura felt she had probably been looking in the wrong place. Of course Ino couldn't tell her how Naruto truly felt, only he could do that. However Sakura hesitated to ask him and the fact that she would have no idea what kind of answer to expect, should she summon the courage to ask Naruto his true feelings, was telling in and of itself. Perhaps on some level she knew that if Naruto gave her an honest answer it would be a painful one.

'Yes,' Sakura thought to herself as she steadied herself against the same wall Sasuke rested by behind the curtain. 'In the end, I'm just scared of the outcome.'

She was by no means stupid and therefore realised that she had become too comfortable with the security Naruto provided. However Sakura prided herself on her rational and logical mind and she knew admitting she was scared of losing Naruto wasn't enough. Still, it was a start.

"We ready for sound-check yet?" called a familiar voice and Sakura turned to see Ino hurrying up to the stage, her skateboard under her arm.

Sakura took a deep breath, putting all thoughts of the scene behind the curtain out of her mind for the moment, and smiled. "Yeah, I was just about to come and find you. Where were you?"

"Out the front, there are a few low walls and railings that were custom built for me," explained Ino waving her skateboard happily.

As the two girls got to work Sakura found that Ino's presence made it very easy to forget her worries of the insecurity of her long term relationship.

-0-

Later, however, as she leaned against the bar watching the show, her friend's presence was not enough to stop her from noticing the small things. The way Sasuke looked to Naruto to lead, forsaking his part as front-man. How Naruto smiled at him every time he did. And that Sasuke always looked away before smiling in return.

They were performing a fairly sad song that Sakura knew Neji was fond of. The gorgeous university student played the violin like a professional and relished the opportunity to perform for an audience. His looks alone were enough to capture the attention of every female in the room who was not already fixated on Sasuke. Their lead vocalist stood centre stage, his deep voice thrumming from the speakers. His eyes were closed, Sakura wasn't sure why he did it but Sasuke didn't seem to like seeing the crowd before them, she wondered if he got stage fright. Naruto certainly didn't mind looking at the audience; he was vibrant and entertaining as he moved to rhythm. She saw him thrive in the attention that he had been denied as a child.

Naruto was standing near Sasuke and singing along as usual, thoroughly enjoying himself. He was watching Sasuke, who was apparently absorbed in the song. But perhaps he knew he was being watched? They were about halfway through when Sakura saw Sasuke open his eyes.

"You're a superstar in my eyes..." Naruto's guitar dropped suddenly out of the song at the end of the chorus. "In my eyes..." Sasuke sang softly, looking at Naruto, who stood limply staring at him. Neji's backup vocals blended into the background with Kiba's drumbeat as Sasuke continued to sing, leaning towards Naruto. "Look in my eyes..." Sakura wanted to run up to them and see exactly what Naruto was seeing in Sasuke's eyes that had him so entranced. "Just look in my eyes..." But at the same time she wanted to run away.

Shikamaru nudged Naruto from behind and he only just remembered to pick up his own guitar rhythm again as Sasuke's voice rose in volume, "My eyes!" Sasuke swung away towards the crowd, his eyes clamped shut once more. "My eyes!"

Sakura turned away. She couldn't stand by and watch anymore. She needed to get out. The door, it was nearby. She pushed her way through the crowd, jostled from side to side and burst out into the cool, dark air of a summer's night. Sakura drew gasping breaths as she navigated her way through the cars crowded outside. She headed for the darkness of the trees; it was a play-park. Her fingers grasped at the cold metal of a climbing frame and she slid down it to the bouncy tarmac.

It was all coming true, everything she had feared. They had a real connection, she was alone, and that was how it would be from now on. Because who was she to deny him a chance at true love? It didn't matter if she loved him. Naruto was good and sweet and kind and if she loved him then she should want him to be happy. Tears were streaming down her face and this realisation hurt but maybe she just had to deal with it. Being alone wouldn't be that bad, would it?

"You know it's not something anyone has control over."

Sakura jumped; she hadn't heard anyone approach. She hastily wiped away her tears and looked up. Ino stood over her lit by dim orange streetlamps. Sakura felt her heart leap, she had never been so glad to see her best friend. A few more tears leaked down her cheeks in relief. Ino sat on the ground next to her and looked up at the dark sky.

"Do we still need to set him up on a date?" she asked in a pitiful stab at humour.

Sakura gave a miserable little chuckle. "You saw it too right?"

"Hmm, it may be nothing, but women's intuition tells me they could have something special. And that Sasuke wants it, a lot."

"I think Naruto wants him too."

"Knowing Naruto he's still oblivious though."

"Heh probably," said Sakura with another weak laugh. "He did look at bit surprised at Sasuke's little stunt."

"Everyone was surprised, it was very nearly fanservice!" Ino glanced over with an apologetic impression. "Do you hate him?"

"Sasuke? No... I don't think so."

"That's very big of you. If someone was trying to steal the person I loved, I don't think I'd be so calm."

"I wasn't calm a moment ago was I? Besides... I'm beginning to wonder whether it's really love." She felt Ino watching her intently. "If I loved him I'd have marched up there and kissed him myself, right?

If she was really in love should she even have to question it? Surely that should be the one thing she was sure of? She was becoming more and more certain that this wasn't heartache she felt. She felt betrayed, certainly, that Naruto couldn't come clean. But she also understood the likelihood that Naruto didn't want to think there was anything to come clean about.

"Can we talk about something else? It makes my head hurt."

Ino nodded and turned to kneel facing her. She lifted first one slime hand then the next; gently brushing the tears from her friend's flushed cheeks. Then she stood up pulling Sakura with her. She gave her best friend a strong hug and pushed her backwards into a swing. Sakura laughed and sat down, letting Ino push her backwards and forwards. It was fun to do something so childish and forget about everything. The absence of gravity and then its sudden return added to the several drinks she had consumed inside was making her giddy. She laughed blissfully and saw Ino appear in front of her just out of reach. She was smiling sweetly up at her as Sakura prepared to jump from the moving swing. Ino realised what she was doing a split second too late as her friend launched herself through the air towards her. Sakura landed on the springy floor and stumbled into Ino sending them both sprawling on the floor.

"Shit, are you okay?" asked Sakura sitting up and leaning over her.

Ino looked up at her best friend through hazy eyes. She lifted her hand automatically reaching for Sakura but then she hesitated... and slapped her gently on the cheek. "Crazy bitch," she muttered lazily.

Sakura looked surprised for a moment before she burst out in laughter and began to tickle the girl underneath her. She knew Ino was extremely ticklish and soon they were both rolling onto the grass in the deserted park, squealing and tickling each other. Sakura jumped to her feet and ran around the climbing frame with its tunnels, bridges and turrets. She crept around the frame intending to sneak up on Ino but her friend beat her to it. With a loud cry she grabbed her around the waist. Sakura gave a shrill scream and instinctively ran for it. But without looking where she was going in the dark she crashed into part of the climbing frame, falling backwards in time to hear Ino's snorts of laughter. She looked up at the blonde girl who was doubled over in mirth. Sakura wasted no time getting up and backing into the climbing frame ready for another round when Ino recovered.

Her blonde friend finally caught her breath and looked up at Sakura and then over her shoulder, "Well look at that," she said with a distant smile.

"You honestly think I'll fall for that one?" asked Sakura, crossing her arms.

"No, look what you found."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see that she had crashed into a plastic tunnel, one of those ones like a level slide. She grinned at Ino who nodded towards the entrance. Many years ago they had met somewhere just like this. Sakura turned around and crawled inside while Ino walked to the other end and climbed in. She could see the dark shape that was Sakura moving towards her. They met in the middle.

"Go back!" said Ino.

Sakura laughed, it was so nostalgic! Ino had said those same words in a childishly demanding voice the first time they had met. Sakura held her ground. "No!" she replied with a grin. "You go back!"

"I was in here first!"

"Liar!"

There was a long silence from Ino's end, "I'm not moving," she said stubbornly.

"Neither am I."

They both giggled and sat down in the tunnel. Sakura smiled, it was their own little world where they didn't have to worry about anything else. It was quite, dark, secretive and only they knew it.

"What did you mean earlier?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"'It's not something anyone has control over', what did you mean by that?"

She heard Ino sigh softly, "Love. Nobody chooses who they love... it'd be a lot simpler if we could choose."

Sakura thought about this, "Maybe... but then I think love wouldn't be as special."

Ino could feel her heartbeat racing. She was right of course; all this time Ino had wished she had fallen for someone else, anyone else, just so that she could have a smooth relationship and a peaceful life. But maybe things wouldn't be better that way. If she could choose a person to love who would she want? After all the answer was right in front of her, she couldn't imagine wanting anyone else.

"Ino?" Sakura shuffled forward. "You've been very quiet today, are you okay?"

"No..."

"Oh no Ino, come here." Sakura reached for her in the darkness. "I'm sorry I've been so wrapped up in my own troubles lately, I did wonder if something was wrong."

Ino took her hand. It was now or never. She traced Sakura's cheek finding her in the blackness and leant forwards pressing her lips against those of the one person she had ever wanted. She heard Sakura hold her breath and waited in anticipation praying she wouldn't be pushed away. But then she felt Sakura press back, her movements tentative and Ino's heart leapt. She felt a surge of adrenaline and pushed harder, struggling to rein her desire.

Suddenly Sakura pulled back and Ino felt a crushing desperation as she waited for the inevitable rejection.

"What is this?" Sakura's voice was quiet and in the darkness it was impossible to tell what she was thinking.

Ino wanted to back out, laugh it off; say it was nothing. But she couldn't, not after so long of waiting; she couldn't back out after the first step. Her mouth was dry as she choked over the words.

"I-I love you."

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, those three precious words hanging in the air between them. Ino couldn't stand and yet she was loath to break the equilibrium. She felt then that this was possibly the most idiotic thing she could have done. Sakura had a boyfriend; she was in love with him. A little upset in that arrangement didn't mean she was miraculously going to turn into a lesbian. No good could come from this moment.

As time stretched on Ino began to hate the silence. She needed to get out of here but she couldn't leave without a word from Sakura. That was the point of this; she had to know.

"Say something," she whispered.

"Let's go. Please. Let's leave this here for now. I-I need to get out of here; to think."

Ino nodded although she knew Sakura couldn't see her. Sakura turned and crawled out of the tunnel emerging with a serious face that felt out of place in a children's playground. Ino climbed down behind her, watching her tense back for a moment. When Sakura turned around she wore a determined expression.

"I hope you understand that I can't give you an answer right now." She spoke so diplomatically that she could have been handling negotiations of war. "But I need to know you'll be okay, Ino."

Ino nodded as Sakura drew her into a tight embrace. It hurt to be this close to her right now but she didn't have the strength to push her away. She was always helpless to deny Sakura. So she savoured the warmth her friend provided as though she would never feel something so wonderful again. When Sakura pulled away she looked at Ino for a long time before walking away.

As Ino stood alone in the lamp-lit park she felt she would give anything to know what Sakura was thinking in those previous seconds. It was a hopeless wish though. So she turned away and began walking to the subway; Naruto could help Sakura pack away the lights.

-0-

It was nearly 4am and sleep still eluded Sakura. She was physically and mentally exhausted which she had used as an excuse to brush off Naruto when he had suggested she crash at his place. She wanted time to think but she had planned to take that time in the normal hours of morning after she had gotten a semi-decent night's sleep to clear her head.

Instead she sat in the middle of her bed staring across the room at the three framed pictures that stood on her desk. The first was a shot of her sitting in Naruto's lap in the back of the band's van. It was a sunny day and they had parked up to go for a picnic. Next to this was a picture of her and Ino at the beach last summer; Ino's arm was slung around her shoulder as she skilfully balanced the largest ice-cream they could find. The last picture was the most recent; a line up of the band members just after Sasuke had joined them. He had been hauled into the picture from which he had been trying to escape and the camera had captured a comical expression of surprise on his face as he was dragged backwards into Naruto's chest.

Usually that picture made Sakura smile, but now she looked at it in a new light; examining the way the two of them seemed to fit together as well as how Ino stood next to her looking away from the camera. She had always assumed that her friend was looking at the two boys but now she wondered if Ino's gaze was not directed at her. Sakura shook her head; she had been awake too long, she was probably imagining things by now.

-0-

Ino completed the day in the same detached manner she had done everything lately. Usually it would be a relief to get home after working at the florist's all day but today she almost wished it would last longer. It was Sunday and that meant tonight was band practice she hadn't seen any of the band since the eventful gig on Friday night. It was going to be awkward, she was sure of it. Perhaps she could make up some excuse and spend the night wallowing.

As though sensing her tempting thoughts her phone went off. Ino held her breath at the familiar ringtone. It was Sakura. She shifted uncomfortably as the other travellers on the bus gave her curious looks. She half heartedly attempted to muffle the obnoxiously cheerful tones as she waited for the Sakura to be diverted to answer phone.

When she got home Ino set her phone on the kitchen counter and set about preparing her dinner. Throughout the meal she glanced between the phone and the wall clock. It was 6.15. The band usually gathered at Sasuke's house at about 7pm and played late into the night with Sakura and Ino contributing and planning together. The benefit of using Sasuke's huge out of town house was that they could be as loud as they pleased. Yet Ino felt it would be impossible to make enough noise to cover up the awkward silence that was sure to stretch between Sakura and herself.

At 6.50pm, after she had cleared the dishes away and stared at the phone for another few minutes, Ino picked it up and dialled the voicemail. Sakura's voice filtered from the speaker; sweet and familiar.

"Ino, just calling to check that you are coming to band practice tonight. If you were planning on bailing I think I should tell you: I know what to do now. You better be there!"

Ino frowned, she knew what to do? What the hell did that mean? She shook her head; it was typical of Sakura; she was relying on Ino's curiosity to ensure she attended. She glanced at the clock again and made up her mind.

-0-

Ino was late but at least she was there. Sakura had been making snacks in the kitchen (another excuse to get away from Naruto) when the doorbell sent her running.

She had been dodging Naruto since Friday night. It just didn't seem right to be around him when it was clear she was hurting Ino by doing so. There was a part of her that hoped Naruto would magically have worked out how Sasuke felt after the gig but when they had been packing up afterwards he had been completely himself. Sakura wished he could realise the truth by himself; it would make her part in everything so much easier.

When she opened the door Ino stood awkwardly on the doorstep. She wore her usual skinny jeans and t-shirt but tonight Sakura thought they looked inexplicably better on her. The t-shirt hugged her curves and the tight denim made her legs appear long and lithe. She caught herself in time to open the door and wave Ino inside.

"I'm glad you came. I was just making some snacks for the guys."

Ino dutifully kicked off her shoes before following Sakura to the kitchen; they all knew Sasuke's house rules. They could be as loud as they liked but mess was not tolerated outside of the basement. Ino pulled herself onto the countertop in the kitchen as Sakura rummaged through Sasuke's cupboards.

"Popcorn?" she asked, waving a flat bag in front of Ino.

"Buttered?"

"Of course."

They stood silently in the kitchen as the packet rotated slowly in the microwave. It was Ino who finally spoke over the quiet whirring.

"You said you knew what to do," she said softly.

Sakura nodded; there was no turning back once she went through with this. A long term relationship with a wonderful guy: that was what she had resolved to throw away tonight. And for what?

"Sakura?"

She looked up, smiling faintly at the nervous look on her friend's face.

"I think it's time to give love a chance. Naruto needs to be with someone who loves him properly. I think the fact that I'm even considering this proves that that isn't me."

She took the fat popcorn packet from the microwave and located a bowl. With their bowl of popcorn in one hand and a large packet of Doritos in the other she nodded Ino towards the tray of drinks she had prepared. Before they left the kitchen she looked Ino in the eye.

"I'll tell him after tonight. Wait for me at the gate; for moral support?"

-0-

All night Ino watched Sasuke's interaction with Naruto. He was clearly in love and it was obvious that he had resigned himself to the friend zone. But after tonight Naruto might not be such a lost cause. Ino could barely contain her nervous excitement and at the same time felt a stabbing guilt that she was pulling apart a pair that had always been so. She desperately hoped that tonight would spring a stronger love than Sakura and Naruto had ever shared.

Part of her kept expecting Sakura to back out and tell her to keep everything quiet. But Sakura gave no indication of changing her mind. Ino knew she shouldn't doubt her friend; Sakura was strong willed and would follow her decisions through to the end.

Sakura nudged her at that moment and nodded towards her soon to be ex-boyfriend. He was sat in the armchair to the side of the basement, watching Sasuke intently as the vocalist took a seat in front of the microphone. They were preparing a new song. It was a slow track comprising of drums, bass and two guitars making it one of the few times when Sasuke was forced to multi-task. Fortunately he was much better at this than Naruto who could either sing or strum; never both. Ino didn't know exactly how they had chosen the cover; only that Naruto had announced the other week that they needed to perform the song because Sasuke sung it so well that it would be a waste not to. Ino had no idea how Naruto knew this but it was completely true.

Sakura leaned against Ino's shoulder as drums and guitars picked up at the same time, bass threading into the mix seconds later. They strummed their intros, each of them intent on the combined rhythm they made. Naruto was swaying as the first words were sung. Sasuke's eyes had closed as he began singing but he was surely aware of Naruto's steady gaze on his face. Naruto and Sasuke had obviously learnt the chords well as neither of them had to glance down. Naruto's eyes left Sasuke's peaceful features only to sweep over his long fingers as they danced across the frets. They were all so absorbed in the song Ino wondered if Naruto realised they could see him, or if he thought Sasuke was the only person in the room. Ino was almost scared to breathe, lest she disturb them; she felt she was in the presence of real musicians.

When they finished Naruto's typical buoyant grin appeared on his face again, dispelling the sober mood of moments ago.

"I think we've nailed it! We'll definitely have to perform that at the next gig."

He looked expectantly at Sakura who quickly started rattling off the current track list for their next show as well as how many practices they had before the show. Ino lost track of proceedings as Sakura started recommending what they should practice next. She was watching Sasuke again. He had laid his guitar in the rack and was neatly setting up the sheet music for their next track on the keyboard stand. Ino thought he probably didn't need it anymore; he never looked at it, it just seemed to be there in the unlikely case that he forgot a note. Watching his carefully controlled movements Ino realised that Sasuke didn't seem too happy this evening. The fact that he hadn't smiled once wasn't unusual but Ino thought his actions seemed forced, as though there was a huge weight on his shoulders. He soon sensed her gaze and looked up questioningly. She smiled faintly; she knew that feeling well.

-0-

When it was time to leave, the sickness set it. Her stomach tossed the earlier popcorn around anxiously. Everyone said their goodbyes in the usual fashion and started loading into the van. Ino had taken the bus to get there, knowing she would be late by the time she had gotten ready. However, she had also brought her skateboard with her, intending to take a more fulfilling method home if the weather stayed nice. As luck would have it a pleasantly cool evening had settled over Konoha and the stars could be seen faintly through the city's light pollution.

Ino skated down the long driveway harassing Kiba by zooming in front of his bonnet before making her way out of the open gates. She took up her post by the intercom and waited nervously. For long minutes after the van had driven off she listened for any sign of the coming confrontation. When she heard nothing, she glanced around the stone pillar to see Sakura standing in the artificial light of the garage next to Naruto's motorbike bike. Naruto himself was nowhere to be found. Sakura had put her roller blades on, something that made Ino smile. Her friend had prepared for tonight and had rightly assumed that Ino would bring her skateboard. While Sakura struggled to use a skateboard to any real degree of success she was incredibly graceful on roller blades. Tricks were not her thing but she was extremely fast.

Ino frowned lightly as she waited for Naruto to appear, knowing that he must still be inside talking to Sasuke. It was odd but not unusual for the two to talk together after a practice. Naruto often sought out Sasuke for one reason or another. Apparently Naruto dropped everything for Sasuke, including his girlfriend.

When Naruto finally appeared Ino ducked back around the pillar.

"You can't ride with your roller blades on," she heard Naruto point out.

Sakura always rode with Naruto, so Ino could understand the confusion in his voice. Ino wanted to say she didn't listen but she was ashamed to admit she hung on every word. Sakura's reasons for the break up were all logical and true but she could tell Naruto didn't want to hear them. The truth was sometimes a hard pill to swallow.

She waited with baited breath as she heard Sakura skate closer. As she reached the edge of Sasuke's property, Ino stepped out to meet her. When Sakura embraced her fiercely Ino held on tight. 'For moral support', that was all Sakura had asked for but she still couldn't deny the hope that flared brightly inside her. When they finally separated, Sakura smiled bravely at her and with a nod she began skating away. Ino forced herself not to look back as she followed Sakura down the dark road.

-0-

Sakura came to a halt at the end of the road. She heard Ino stop behind her. They stood at a crossroads and she almost smiled when she considered the irony of the location. She didn't know where she was headed now. Ino's house was at the end of the left road; the right would take her home and straight ahead was the route they usually took to Naruto's place after these practice sessions.

"I don't quite know what to do now," she admitted helplessly.

Ino placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure whatever you decide, it'll work out."

Sakura turned to look at Ino. Her friend was always there when she needed her and she had to wonder if her decision now would upset that friendship forever. But they had always been strong together; if she took a chance and it didn't work out they should be okay, right?

"You meant what you said, didn't you Ino?"

Ino didn't ask what she meant, she simply nodded. That was right, Ino loved her and that meant something. Her best friend had held a flame in secret for goodness knew how long. This was serious.

That kiss the other night had been something completely new to Sakura, it was different and had made her reflect on every other experience she had ever had, searching for something to liken it to, only to find that the spark she had felt was impossible to identify. Standing here looking at her friend under the dim street lamps the prospect of being that close to someone like Ino was tempting. Sakura had spent many hours since that kiss considering the possibility of having a relationship with Ino. She had tried her best to predict how such a venture would play out but the fact was that there was no way to be certain.

Sakura reached out and traced Ino's jaw with her fingertips, savouring the soft skin of her delicate jaw line. As she pressed her lips to Ino's she thought of how different this was from kissing a guy. It was new, exciting and enticing. It ignited in her a hunger that seemed to fill her with a heady mixture of elation and anticipation. That was surely a feeling she should explore, she could never ignore someone who inspired such a reaction.

It was impossible to know how things would work out but she was willing to take that chance.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear I finally get around to posting something and it's a oneshot inosaku which I fear will not be to everyones tastes. Gomen-ne?

Oyasumi-nasai!

-Yasu


End file.
